In the present case, a street light is defined as an illumination device, by means of which pathways, public spaces, courtyard entrances and the like can be illuminated more in the outdoor area. This includes, for example, pole lights or even so-called “light bollards” designed as being shorter in their height. Such street lights all have at least one pole element. As is well known from the state of the art, such pole elements usually have a tubular design, and they have a cavity for accommodating cabling, an electronic control unit and/or even a power circuit. The tube cross section here may have a different design, e.g., rectangular, square or circular, to name only a few examples.
Furthermore, it is known that for the installation of electric energy supply, such pole elements have closable inspection openings in the bottom area, such that the electrical installation is accessible if necessary. Such street lights usually have in their upper end area an illumination device, by means of which the surrounding area of the street light can be illuminated. In the meantime, illumination systems have also become known, in which further light means, for example, for the floodlighting of buildings or the like can be provided in a middle area on the light pole.
For optimal illumination of public spaces, company premises and the like, usually a plurality of such street lights are set up and aligned with their lighting means corresponding to the area to be illuminated. Furthermore, further lighting means may be provided on the light pole, by means of which, for example, the facade of a building can be floodlighted.
Recently, the requirements especially on the manner of illumination or floodlighting of buildings or other projection surfaces have increased.